Waiting Together
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: They're young but they've been through so much together. Read along as Karma and Okuda profess their feelings for one another and determine what is the best path in life for them to take to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Manami hummed herself a nameless tune as she mixed chemicals. A light fluttering feeling soon began to swell in her heart as she saw the desired reaction from them. Chemistry always had this magic spell over her. No matter how depressed she felt as she soon as she got in the lab everything was right in the world. Sighing to herself she set on tube underneath a Bunsen burner and took a seat as she waited for the chemicals to change colors. Looking out the window she saw that the sun had just started to set, the blue sky was beginning to tint a light orange, meaning everyone must have gone home by now. She really should go home before it got too late, but today she felt like staying behind.

Yesterday had been Valentine's Day, and she gifted Karma with some chocolate poisoned with Cyanide as well as gave everyone in the classroom some homemade, non-poisonous, chocolates. Last year she never once thought of baking chocolates for anyone but then again last year she didn't have any friends. Everyone in E-Class had an understanding with one another; they stick together since everyone on the main campus hates them, but this past year something changed. They didn't just stick together for morale; they bonded together.

She had to admit she felt a little disappointed in herself that she only had one year of unforgettable memories with everyone, but she was glad to have them nonetheless. "I'm going to miss it here." She whispered to herself, taking a good look around the room.

"Talking to yourself, Okuda-san?" Karma appeared, throwing open the door to the chemistry lab. He walked in holding a half-empty juice box of strawberry milk in his hands.

"Karma-kun?" Manami wasn't necessarily surprised to see him. The past few months he would stop by whenever she would stay late to mess around with the chemicals and ask questions about which new batch of poison she created that he could use in his pranks. "I thought you would have gone home by now."

He shrugged his shoulders, finishing off his strawberry milk in one big gulp. "I was on my way, but then I saw you in here and thought I'd stop by to see what you were cooking up." Without the need to look he threw the empty carton over his shoulder and into the waste bin. Taking his usual seat across from her he placed his jacket on the stool next to him while putting his school bag down on the floor by his feet. Leaning forward on his elbow, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he grinned at the girl. "So what'ca making?"

She returned his grin with a small smile of her own. Had anyone told her last year that she and Karma would become as close as they had she would call them crazy. "I'm trying to create a new smokescreen. I'm hoping I can make one that can mask our scents, so it'll make sneaking around easier." She looked over at the redhead and wasn't surprised to see the glint of mischief glimmering in his eyes.

"Oh man, you gotta let me be the one who tests it out when you finish it." He exclaimed, already thinking of the many pranks he could pull.

When the term first started she was wary of the prankster. She found his reckless behavior troubling, but after getting to know him, she saw a whole new side to him. "You got it." She laughed, shaking her head softly as she picked up the test-tube from the burner and slowly started to mix the chemicals together.

Silence fell between the two, but it was comfortable. She stood there, a smile on her face as she mixed the two chemicals while he watched. Anyone else may have found this somewhat dull but not too many people were Karma. This would often happen when it was just the two of them in the lab. She would get so involved in her concoction while he would silently watch her. The two had grown closer over the year, both finding the other very easy to talk to.

"How did the chocolate Cyanide go?" it was rare for her to break the silence, especially when she was mixing chemicals, but she found that she didn't want to spend their time together in silence. In a little less than a month, they would graduate and go their separate ways.

Karma's grin twitched into a small frown. "Hazama beat me to the punch and gave Terasaka some weird curse spreadsheet. It totally sucked." He crossed his arms to show his annoyance. While he still could have given the boy the poisoned chocolates, they wouldn't have been nearly as effective after he had been scared silly by that weird checklist.

Manami laughed softly. It felt so nice to be able to talk so freely with someone like this. Language arts had always been her weakest subject; she was terrible at communicating, but this past year she'd been able to open up more. Strangely enough, she and Karma had formed a bond no one saw coming, and now she found she enjoyed talking to him the most out of everyone in the class. "I guess you'll just have to try harder next time."

He hummed, his mercury colored eyes glazing over for a moment. Reaching down into his schoolbag he pulled out a red colored bag and presented it to her. "Which reminds me, these are for you."

Surprised by this Manami nearly dropped the two test tubes but steadied herself. Had she not been careful it could have lead to an explosion. "For me?" setting the two tubes down she removed her latex gloves to open the brightly colored bag. Looking inside she saw skull-shaped candies filled the package. "Are these chocolates?" she examined one of the little candies shaped like a skull. She could feel the sugary substance as she held it between her two fingers.

He nodded, a subdued grin on his face as he leaned forward. "They're White Day chocolates. I figured I'd give them to you now since we won't be here for the actual day."

A somber silence overtook the two at his statement. While they were no longer in danger of the world imploding that didn't mean the clock wasn't running out. Graduation was just around the corner, and soon everyone would go their separate ways. They had worked so long and hard together that it almost didn't seem fair that they would be forced to leave. Nothing was stopping them from all going to the same school and being classmates once more but they all had their own goals to achieve. It would seem like a disgrace if they didn't follow their dreams that Koro-sensei worked so hard to help them achieve.

Manami felt tears start to form behind her eyes, but she blinked them away. Now was not the time to cry. They may not have much time left together, but she wasn't going to waste it by crying and feeling sorry for herself. She was going to enjoy the last few days she had left with everyone. "Thank you, Karma-kun." She offered him a bright smile, hoping to convey just how happy she was that he gave her these. Without even a second thought she popped the candy she held into her mouth and chewed the sweet treat. Had it been anyone else from their class they would have questioned the treats, demanding to know what he put in them to satisfy his never-ending lust for pranks and mischief. But not her. She trusted Karma completely.

Gulping down the white chocolate, she carefully placed the rest of them inside her school bag for safe keeping. She didn't want to take the chance of any of the chemicals getting on them. Picking up on of the tubes she carefully started to pour drop for drop of the brightly colored liquid into the second tube.

Karma smirked, chuckling to himself. Okuda was a genius when it came to science, but things like this seemed to fly over her head. "So since you accepted the chocolates does that mean you've agreed to be my girlfriend." But that was why he liked her so much.

Manami felt her heart stop, causing her body jerk and made her hand tip forward. All of the remaining chemicals fell forward into the tube, causing the bright liquid to change black and start to bubble. With a low boom, it exploded, covering Manami and everything behind her in black soot. She stood there, unmoving and looked completely flabbergasted. Her glasses had been nearly blown off her face; only one lens was covering her eye while the over was barely hanging off her ear. Her bangs had been blown up, exposing her forehead and seemed to stay in their upright position because of the soot now in her hair.

By some miracle of luck or was it more accurate to say the devil's luck Karma wasn't hit by the black soot that now covered the shelves and equipment behind her. He bit his lower lip, trying to keep from laughing at the poor girl's utterly confused form. She still had yet to move, the two test tubes were still in both her hands but were far apart. An unconscious attempt to keep another explosion from happening. Seeing her looking like that made his body tingle with emotions only she could produce. She was so innocence and fun to tease, but strangely he didn't feel like poking fun at her. Instead, he wanted to wipe away the soot on her face and ask if she was all right. This moment was one he usually loves to see and wouldn't hesitate to tease and berate others if it had been them. But this was her, and he found he wanted to protect her more than he wanted to tease her. He still got enjoyment out of teasing her, but he always stopped if he saw she was starting to get uncomfortable or upset. Without him even knowing it, she had changed him. It took him a while to register what exactly this new feeling was, but when he discovered it, he found he didn't mind it so much.

Looking just over his shoulder his grin fell from his face as one thin red eyebrow raised slightly. "Any specific reason why you're here teach?"

Standing just behind Manami was Koro-sensei. His black robes were covered in the same soot that covered the room, but the most notable thing about him was the black dusting had completely covered his usually bright yellow head. The only reason you could tell it was his face was by his two beading white eyes that were staring at them. Shaking his head like a dog, he cleared away the soot and showed off his bright yellow skin. "I was just supervising the two of you. As your teacher, it's my responsibility to make sure that no harms to any of my students." Four long tentacles reached out to help clean up the mess. With speed only, he could produce he took the two test tubes away from Manami while cleaning up her appearance at the same time. In a blink of an eye, the room didn't have a trace of black soot, making it appear as if the explosion never happened.

But even then Manami was still frozen in her spot. Her arms were down at her sides, her shoulders tensed together, and a bright flush covered her cheeks.

Karma grinned, pleased to see the blush that he caused, before turning his gaze back to their teacher. "And the real reason you're here?" he gave him an accusing glare. Knowing full well he wasn't there to act like a responsible adult.

The wide smile never left Koro-sensei's face but two pink circles formed over the spots where they assumed his cheeks were. "You never miss a beat, Karma. Fine, if you must know I was very curious about what you were planning on doing with those chocolates." He started to chuckle, one tentacle coming to hover over his mouth as some drool started to form. "I could smell them the moment you entered the classroom but you filled your bag with anti-sensei bullets and carefully covered the bag with sliced pieces of the anti-sensei knife that I couldn't even touch them. Then when I saw you leaving the classroom and take the pieces off the bag and come into the chemistry lab, I was to too curious to not stay and see the outcome. Although I never imagined it would be to ask Okuda out. You're so sly, Karma." Koro-sensei chuckled, jotting this down in his notebook used exclusively for the students he shipped together. This was a moment that he didn't want to forget. It was rare for Karma to open up to others but when he was in the presences of his glasses-wearing classmate, he was much more honest and not on guard as much. He always knew it would just be a matter of time until they got together. "Now might I suggest-!" before he could even utter his suggestion Karma was firing bullet after bullet, his face blank and seemingly bored but his eyes were ignited with a fiery emotion. He let out a few cries of shock, dodging the array of bullets that were fired at him.

While he was grateful for the teacher and respected him, this moment was a private one. It should only involve him and Okuda and no one else. "Careful sensei or I may just have to report you to the government for being a pervert." He held up the very notebook that their teacher used to write down the moments between the students he coupled together. Soon a pair of devil horns and a tail sprouted from him as did his usual menacing aura. "Of course, not before I publish this baby and give a copy to everyone in our class." His grin was full of mischief and taunting and enjoyment. He always got a rush from messing with others.

Koro-sensei gulped, a concerned look fell on his face. Carefully his tentacle stretched out to get the book back before he careful scooted away and towards the window. "We will never speak of this again!" in a flash he was gone.

Karma chuckled to himself. Maybe he should try stealing that book again to get some new material to mess with everyone. After all their teacher was very meticulous when it came to details. His horns grew, and tail swished in enthusiasm as he thought of new ways to mess with his classmates.

"Karma-kun?"

All it took was the sound of her voice for him to change from a devil to a boy. His menacing aura was gone and replaced with a much calmer one. Only she had this effect on him. Smiling to himself he turned his full attention back to her. "Sorry about that," putting his gun back inside his blazer, he relaxed his posture, hands placed on his hips as he smiled at her. "So what's your answer?"

She gulped, her cheeks a soft shade of pink as she clasped her two hands together in front of her chest. "D-Did you r-really mean what you said? Y-You want m-me to be your girlfriend?" her mouth felt very dry, it as difficult to swallow. She hadn't stuttered very much over the past few months, but she could hardly concentrate on that matter right now.

He felt his lips twitch in an upward fashion. She always did have the best reactions, and it was making his chest tingle at the sight. "I'm hurt. Do you really think I would be so cruel to lie about my feelings?" his voice was light and full of teasing. Just like how it always was whenever he was making a joke.

However, this was one that Manami didn't find funny. Frowning at the redhead she raised her head, making their eyes meet. "Hey, I'm being serious here." She knew he liked to play pranks and mess around with others, but she wouldn't stand for it when it came to stuff like this.

"So am I," gone was the teasing nature in his voice and replaced with a much more serious tone, shocking the girl. She's only seen this side of him a few times. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself off; his hands clenched into loose fists down at his sides as his thumbs fiddled with the tips of his other fingers. A nervous habit that didn't fit well with the always confident redhead. "I like you Okuda-san."

This was the first time a boy has ever told her they liked her, and she never once imagined it would ever be from someone like Karma. He was the best-looking guy in their class; it might be more accurate to say in the entire school. Not many could compare to him when it came to looks, academics, and physique. And the few that could fall short of the protective nature he held for those he cared for. Despite him being labeled as a delinquent who lived to stir up trouble she knew that he only went after those who would hurt other people. _"My heart…"_ she gently laid her hands over the spot where her heart was. It was currently beating a mile a minute. She was sure with how loud it was that he could hear it. _"It feels so good."_ She's never experienced this kind of feeling before. She's been embarrassed and humiliated before and those times had often made her heart beat widely in her chest. But there were good times too that also made her heart beat like this. Like whenever one of her experiences succeeded or when the realized their friends would be okay after contracting that virus. Or when she realized just how strong her bond was with everyone. In the few romance books, she's read the heroine who gets confessed too is often described as being flustered and overly embarrassed, her mind and heart a total mess with one another. While she was all those things, she realized that there was one thing that the books always left out. She was really happy! Her lips twitched into an awkward smile that she tried to straighten out but she felt to giddy to really focus on much.

Seeing that smile, witnessing the way her whole face lit up into a gleeful grin made his own heart skip a beat. He felt his cheeks heat up, now they were wearing matching blushes, but he found that he could care less. All he wanted was to see more of that smile and to be the source of it. He always wanted her to look so thoroughly and utterly happy like that. "Ah geez," he shuddered out a low sigh, bringing one hand up to bush the bangs out of his eyes as he tried to calm down his racing heart. "Showing me that smile isn't playing fair." Okuda Manami was probably one of the worst people in their class when it came to assassination but she had effortlessly struck him in the heart. If she had shown him that smile before when they were battling to decide if they should kill or save Koro-sensei he wasn't sure if he would have been able to reject her. He would do anything to have her smile at him like that again.

Manami let out a small squeak, her whole face heating up. She's never seen Karma looking in such a fashion. He hardly ever got embarrassed and if he ever did feel flustered, he usually hid it well or would just leave to be left alone. But now he was showing her his softer side, allowing her to witness the effect she had on him. In this one moment, he went from devilish handsome in her mind too extremely cute. "If you don't mind me asking do you mind telling me why now?" she fiddled with her fingers, her nerves were starting to get the better of her but she was trying her best to remain calm and power through. He had the courage to tell her how he felt so she should at least answer him. But first, she wanted to ask him something. "How come you told me how you felt now?" yesterday had been Valentine's Day so technically that day would have been more appropriate to confess. Although Karma wasn't exactly the type of guy, who followed the rules and conventions.

Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. "I just figured I should do it now before things come to an end. Graduation is almost here and who the hell knows what Koro-sensei has planned for us when this all ends. I didn't want to leave this place with any regrets."

His words were true, spoken in his usual straightforward fashion that often put people off but Manami could tell there was more to it than that. She was horrible when it came to communicating with others. It was only because of Koro-sensei that she had learned the basics of communications and was able to open up more to others. Karma was the one who she found to be the easiest to talk to. It was like when she was with him all of her walls came down and she could be herself without worrying about being judged for saying the wrong thing. And even if she did, he would tell her what was wrong instead of isolating her without a word. They had grown so close over the past year and she knew that he felt the same. She's seen how he acts around the others but she's noticed the subtle changes in his behavior when he's with her. He lets his guard down around her too. That was true at this moment as well. As he stood there, telling her his reasons she could see it in his eyes that there was much more to it than what he was saying. His mouth told her one thing but his eyes told her another story. His mercury color eyes that she found to be her new favorite color showed her the apprehension he felt. "Karma-kun," she stepped closer to him, slowly reaching out to hold one of his hands in hers. "Are you telling me all this because you're worried about graduation." She wouldn't say his real fears out loud. He may be open with her but that didn't mean he wanted he wanted his worries to be out in the open. No doubt Koro-sensei was still spying on them and who knows if the government bugged this place. So she gave the abridged version when deep in her heart she understood his reasoning.

Faster than she could react Karma pulled her into him. He pulled her with the hand she held, trapping her in his embrace as he lightly gripped her shoulder. His other arm wrapped around her delicate frame and landing on her waist. She was smaller than him, her muscles almost nonexistence, and if he wanted to he could easily break her in two. But he would never do such a thing. He would rather kill himself than cause any harm to her. "I don't want to lose you." He buried his face into her lavender locks, breathing in her sickeningly sweet scent. To him, she smelled like flowers and sugar with a hint of chemicals. It was his new favorite scent.

She returned the gesture, her arms coming up to wrap around his well-built frame as her hands rested on his back. She leaned into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of being held by him. His fear was her fear as well. None of them knew what would happen after graduation. The whole reason they had come together as much as they did was because of Koro-sensei and being together in E-Class. But if they left this place did that mean their bond would break? It was a thought everyone had in the back of their mind that they were too scared to acknowledge. But like always Karma was the odd one of the group and did the opposite. She didn't know much about his home life, he's told her a few stories about his family but usually, he likes to keep that part of him private. She knew that his parents were often gone, leaving their son alone to fend for himself. They traveled the world while he was left all alone in their big house. When she first learned of this, she wanted to complain. What kind of parents just leave their child behind? But she noticed that he didn't seem bothered by it and always talked about his parents in a kind fashion. Despite everything they put him through he still cared about them. So she held her tongue about their parenting style and made it her mission to call and text him as much as possible, so he didn't feel too lonely when school ended and he returned to an empty house. He grew up in such a strange lifestyle, probably always coming in second when it came to his parent's adventures that he quickly sought attention elsewhere. Which is why it made sense that he would fight so hard to keep her attention now when the thought of it going away was present. "You remind me of a cat."

He chuckled into her hair, nestling his cheek against the top of her head. "That so?" he mussed, clearly amused with her view of him. Most people saw him as a devil but then again she wasn't most people.

She nodded, one hand traveling around to his chest so that she could play with the ends of his black blazer that she faced. "You like to keep to yourself but when you get comfortable with others you want all the attention on you and you love to be sneaky and cause mischief for everyone around you. You get overstimulated easily, which is why you get into so many fights, but you're also protective of everyone around you." She was rambling and probably not making much sense but she didn't mind. She was being honest with how she felt.

"A cat?" he rested his chin on top of her head, eyes gazing out the window of the lab. The sun was setting, lighting up the sky with a blazing orange and red glow. He repressed the soft hums in his throat as he felt her playing with his blazer. A nervous habit, probably because of the way he was holding her so close but he wasn't about to budge. He grinned, a pair of red cat ears and tails suddenly appearing instead of his usual devil persona. "Does that mean Okuda-san will pet me if I ask." He brought up her hand that was playing with his blazer to his head, bending down enough for her to reach his red locks. He rested his forehead against hers, locking eyes once more as he let a broad smile take over his face.

Manami felt her cheeks burn at this interaction. His face was only inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath as it tickled her nose, making her gulp at the feeling it was producing inside her. All she needed to do was stand on her toes and she would be able to kiss him.

A thin red eyebrow raised in amusement. "Is Okuda-san thinking something dirty?" he grinned at the way her face exploded into a deep scarlet. Just like her, he too could easily understand her and everything she was feeling and thinking just by looking her in the eyes. She was thinking about kissing him and he had the same thought. It wouldn't take much effort for him to angle his head down and place his lips on top of hers. But he held himself back, something he wasn't used to doing but out of respect for her, he would. Besides she still had yet to tell him how she felt. "Okuda-san," he called to her, bringing her focus back to him. "You still haven't answered me."

Biting her lower lip, she knew that she had to give him an answer. It wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't but she wasn't exactly sure how to put her response into words. _"Sometimes actions speak louder than words."_ It was a very special lesson that she's learned from Koro-sensei and her time being in this class. Titling her head back she took half a step to her right to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. With his head lowered it made it easier to do this, but that didn't mean that she was any less embarrassed. The only men she has ever kissed have been those related to her.

Karma staggered back, releasing his hold on her as he tried to keep his balance. It was such a bold move for her that he never imagined she would do something like that. His hand flew to the cheek she just kissed, the flesh her soft lips touched tingled as he fingers skimmed over the residue her chapstick left behind. When their faces had been so close before he could smell it on her. It was strawberry scented.

"F-For now I'll let my actions speak for me," Manami gripped at her skirt, her face nearly as red as his hair but she was using everything she had to keep going. "But for now would you be fine with waiting?"

"Waiting?" his hand still held his cheek but he had calmed down somewhat. His cheeks were still red and burned.

She nodded, her eyes flickering between him and the floor. A shy habit she was still fighting to control and put an end too when she was placed into situations like this. "With how things are now I feel like entering a relationship will have some negative feelings lingering and when I'm with Karma I don't want to regret anything!" she hadn't meant to shout but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She just wanted to express what she wanted.

It was such a serious moment. No doubt it took all of her willpower and then some to say and do the things she just did but Karma couldn't help it. He laughed. Deep chuckles bellowed up in his chest before bursting out into loud bellyaching laughs. He bent over to his side, resting his arms on the table that had just been used to make different types of poisons and other chemicals. He needed something to help steady himself to keep from falling over. "Only you, Okuda-san!" he managed to choke out as he continued to laugh. Only she could turn a confession into such a matter. It wasn't a direct answer but she managed to blurt out how she felt about him without even realizing it. She wanted to be with him too. She even said his first name without any honorifics. Even if it wasn't the answering, he was expecting he was still happy with it. What she said made sense. His original plan before all this happened was to wait and see how things played out. He realized his feelings halfway through the year for the girl, but he knew they needed to focus on their assassination. Besides with the new batch of enemies they made he didn't want to do anything that could cause her any harm. He's learned that when desperate those bastards would do anything to win and they wouldn't hesitate to use her as a hostage to slow him down. But now that they were graduating, and it seemed like the planet wasn't going to explode he was out of excuses and now filled with fear. When they graduated this March, they would be going their separate ways. The thought of her moving on, making new friends, forgetting all about him terrified him more than he would ever admit. He never anticipated on meeting someone like Okuda Manami, but he was grateful to every god, deity, and devil out there for allowing them to meet. "Sure," straightening himself out, he calmed down from his laughing fit but kept the wide grin plastered on his face. "I'll wait, but not for very long," he leaned forward, sticking up his pointer finger and pressing it in between their two faces. "You have until the entrance ceremony to give your answer." It was a time limit. Just like the one Koro-sensei had first given to them. Although it was much shorter, it would be more than enough time for them. Because between the time of the entrance ceremony and graduation they would have enough time to work things out between them so that they can start their relationship without any regrets.

Manami nodded, returning his grin with a bright smile of her own. "Then I'll guess Karma-kun will just have to wait for my answer until then." She winked at him. While she was nowhere near as sneaky or mischievous as him, she could still be a little playful if she wanted too.

Karma's shaking body startled her. His head was bent, and his body seemed to be trembling, but he wasn't saying anything. "Karma-kun?" she called, worried about what could be wrong for him.

"Acting like that…" he breathed out, his voice sounded heavy as his shoulders shook. He lifted his head for her to see the devil that she had unleashed with her wink. She's never acted like that before it made him very excited. She was right; he was easily stimulated. "It makes me want to attack you." His devil horns and tail appeared as his hands shot up in front of him, his fingers wiggling with anticipation. He licked his lips as he took a step towards her.

She didn't think it was possible for the body to do but she paled and blushed all at the same time. "K-Karma-kun?!"

"Alright, that's enough," Koro-sensei appeared in between the two, using his tentacles to keep Karma from advancing. "I think it's time you two put a hold on your romance and go home."

Karma scoffed, "Stupid octopus. Butting in just when it was getting good."

Manami sweatdropped, a little worried about what he meant by that. But he was right, it was getting late, and she needed to get home. Picking up her school bag she saw the red bag filled with skulled shaped chocolates and felt her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. Today had been an unexpected but wonderful day.

"Okuda-san," Karma called to her, his devil horns and tail were still out, but instead of a menacing smile, it was a much kinder and more playful one. "I'll give you a thirty-second head start."

Headstart to what she wasn't sure she wanted to find out, but she wasn't worried. Not too much at least. She knew despite his violent nature he would never hurt her. So with a shy nod, she bid the two goodbyes and took off down the empty school hallway.

With the girl gone Koro-sensei relaxed his tentacles and stepped away from the boy. Pleased to see his horns and tail had disappeared he turned his always-smiling gaze down to look at the redhead. Today had indeed been a rare sight, and he was grateful to have been given the opportunity to witness it. His students had grown so much in their short time being together. "So what will you do now, Karma?"

Said boy shrugged his shoulders, quickly putting on his jacket and picking up his bag. "The usual, I guess. While this wasn't the result I was expecting I can't say I'm disappointed," he grinned, his sharp eyes shining with an emotion that was almost blinding. "I'm in it for the long run."

To say Koro-sensei was shocked was an understatement. He knew that boy's feelings for the girl were strong but just how strong he hadn't been sure of. Until now. _"He might not even realize it himself."_ Karma had admitted to liking Manami, but he knew that given enough time that confession of liking her would turn to love. But they were still young and had all the time in the world to understand their feelings for one another better. "I wish you both happiness." His words held no spite or sneer. He wasn't teasing or joking around. He wanted only the best for his students, and he knew together they would have the best.

Karma smiled, touched by the kind gesture of his teacher. He didn't know it was possible until entering E-Class for him to care about others so much but now he knew, and he treasured it. "By the way, that notebook you have on Okuda-san and me. How about you give it to me as a graduation gift. I'd loved to see all the moments you have for us." With that said he waved goodbye to his teacher and took off running after the girl who claimed his heart.

Koro-sensei held the notebook in his two tentacles. It was nearly full; the most recent pages were just recently used to jot down every single detail of the encounter he just witnessed. Chuckling to himself he took a black market and wrote on the cover notebook. "You two will be very happy together." He smiled down at his handy work, pleased with how things turned out.

" _Karma x Okuda ~ Happy Wedding Day"_

"I do hope they'll mention me in their wedding toast." He liked to think that he had something to do with them getting together. Opening up the window to jump up onto the roof. Flipping the notebook open once more he readied himself for the next part of the show that was to come.

~X~

Manami panted quietly as she changed out of her indoor shoes into her regular ones. She had sprinted to the shoe cabinet as fast as she could to change. She didn't know how much time had passed since she left the lab but she was sure thirty seconds had to have passed by now.

"Changing your shoes?" the elated voice of Karma echoed, and Manami turned to see him appearing from around the corner. She couldn't help but laugh and scream as she all but threw her shoe on and ran out the front door. He was right there with her, laughing as he panted out in his run. Without even looking he kicked his indoor shoes off in two different directions and jumped into his outdoor shoes. "That's going to cost you." He teased, laughing with glee as he chased after her.

The two E-Class students ran down the mountain, laughing the entire way as Karma teased her and Manami could do nothing but let out breathless laughs. Neither had this much fun before in their life, and it was a moment neither would forget.

And neither would Koro-sensei who was vigorously writing everything down in his special notebook. His face was completely pink as he was muttering to himself about perfect shipping moments.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shining in between her curtains woke up Manami before her alarm even went off. Groaning to herself she turned over, trying to block out the sun in an attempt to go back to sleep. But she knew it was futile. She was the type of person once awake it was nearly impossible to go back to sleep. With a loud yawn, she got up, leaving the warmth of her bed as she stretched her arms above her head. She hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep, as she would have liked last night. She had been up late talking, and it was evident by the way her phone was resting beside her. _"Looks like I fell asleep talking again."_ chuckling to herself she began to get ready for the day. Fixing her bed, she adjusted the blinds to make sure they were completely shut so that she could get changed. Removing the light pink attire she put on her school uniform, fixing her glasses as she buttoned the top.

It didn't take her very long to get dressed and fix her hair. She still wore the same braids and glasses as she did in middle school, but her uniform was different. After all, she was now a first year at Oku Tokyo, and after today's entrance ceremony she would officially be a high school student. The road to this had been long and at points seemed nearly impossible to complete but her last year at junior high is what helped her accomplish this. This had been her school of choice, known as the best in the country when it came to science and technology. She could learn a lot and be able to better her skills to achieve her dream. Looking at her watch she saw she still had plenty of time before the ceremony but there was something else more pressing on her mind. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out of her room, but not before doing a quick check in the mirror of her appearance and looking at her picture board. There were so many memories posted, but there was one very special picture that always made her smile whenever she saw it. The picture had been of her and everyone from E-Class smiling together with their teacher. "Wish me luck, Koro-sensei." It had barely been a month since they lost their beloved teacher and they were still cooping. Some days when she saw the picture of the yellow tentacle creature that had become so dear to her all she wanted to do was cry. But they all knew he would never approve of them just moping around. He gave them the skills to live their lives, and that was exactly what they were going to do.

Running into her kitchen, she grabbed her lunch box, carefully placing the small box inside her bag and all but raced out the door. Her phone had been in her hands, ready to make a call but it nearly fell out and onto the ground when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Karma!" she gasped, jumping back against her doorframe at the sight of the redhead waiting for her.

He grinned, the tips of his red bangs falling over his shining mercury colored eyes. "About time. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot that I said I would be walking you to school." He leaned against the entrance of her home; the small gate that kept him out barely reached his waist. He could have easily jumped over it to wait for her by the door, but he respected her and her parents and kept to boundaries.

She laughed, shaking her head at him. Making sure the front door was locked she all but skipped her way over to him. "How long were you waiting out here?" she opened up the metal gate that wasn't even locked and joined her male companion on the street.

He shrugged his shoulders, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. "About fifteen minutes."

She gasped. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come out sooner," she pouted in his direction, before briefly glancing at her phone. Once she saw the time she saw that she was early. "Hang on, the time we agreed to meet at isn't for another twenty minutes. Why'd you get here so early?"

He felt his grin widen at the question. She had grown bolder, and it pleased him. "How could I not rush over early to see you? Especially after we didn't get to finish our conversation from last night," he leaned down, as he teased her with his height. He had always been taller than her, and from how big his hands and feet were it was evident that he would continue to grow. "I thought you enjoyed talking with me? Was I boring you that much that you feel asleep?"

She rolled her eyes, trying her best to keep the blush from forming. "I swear all you ever do is tease me." She grumbled lightly. She wasn't annoyed with him, teasing others was just who Karma was, she was more embarrassed than anything. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on him during their long night calls, and she always felt bad whenever she did it.

He smiled down at her, his face free of any malice but full of admiration and much more. "Of course," he didn't hesitate to reach out and hold her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together. "It's because Manami is so cute that I can't help but tease you." He leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.

Blushing as brightly as his red hair Manami nearly stumbled, but Karma was there to help keep her steady. She swore one of these days he was going to give her a heart attack. They were complete opposites when it came to many matters. He was much more forward while she was timid. He had no problems with expressing himself, and she was still learning how to do so. But one thing that was the same for the both of them was their feelings for one another. "I'll be in your care from now on, Karma." She leaned against him, her head just barely coming to rest against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking this moment to breathe in his scent. He smelt of spices and fruits, an odd combination but it seemed to fit him perfectly.

Somewhat thrown off by this Karma allowed a rare genuine smile to appear on his face. Only with her would he feel this calm and elated. "And I'll be in yours." Once more he leaned down to kiss her, his lips getting buried in her soft lavender locks.

They had waited to be together, and now they couldn't be happier with one another. The future was uncertain, but it was one they would face together. Just like how Koro-sensei always intended for it to be.

Hand in hand they walked to her school. They both gotten up an hour earlier than they needed too but this would be the only way he could walk her to school without Karma being late. While he had no problems being tardy Manami wasn't going to let him get in trouble over something like that. Besides, it wasn't like either of them minded. They would use every second they had to be in the other's presence.

"By the way," Karma said after walking along the cherry blossom road in silence. His heart was light and full of emotions he didn't know he had until he met her. Emotions he couldn't imagine living without. "Koro-sensei left us a little parting gift."

Manami's eyes sparkled with interest and delight. There had barely been any time to grieve of the death of their teacher. The graduation album he left behind, and life book to live by were wonderful sentiments, but they all still missed the man. So hearing he left them something was fantastic news. "Really? What is it?"

Effortlessly reaching into his bag with his free hand and pulled out an old notebook. "A wedding gift." He grin was bright and gleaming with love and mischief.

" _Karma x Okuda ~ Happy Wedding Day"_

Manami stopped to exam the book. Blinking once, twice, and thrice hoping that her glasses had somehow broken, but no matter how hard she tried she was still seeing it. "Ehh!" crying out from shock and embarrassment she wasn't sure, all she knew was that her face as burning. "K-Karma, what is that?" she tried reaching for it, but he held it away from her.

He laughed, obviously amused by this. "I told you. It's Koro-sensei's wedding gift to us." He winked, carefully the book back in his bag and out of her reach. Leaning down so that their noses touched he smirked at her, his eyes shining with everything he felt for her. "You did say that we'll be in each other's care from now on."

She gulped, her face still burning bright enough that anyone passing by could easily see. With a low nod, she agreed with what he had said. Even if she was utterly embarrassed by the matter that didn't necessarily mean she was against it. She just thought it was a little early to be thinking about marriage. Standing on the tips of her toes she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I want to always be with Karma." She whispered so that only he could hear her. She was still a novice when it came to expressing how she felt, but she didn't want to keep everything bottled up inside anymore. Especially when it came to her feelings for him. She would communicate how she felt so that she didn't have any regrets in life.

It was a one hit kill and Karma's own face was now burning bright. She was always surprising him like this. Engulfing her in his strong embrace, he buried his face in her dark locks and sighed. "Oh man, I don't think I can wait for our wedding day to do the things Koro-sensei wrote about."

Manami was sure she was going to miss opening ceremonies because she would be at the hospital from a heart attack. "What do you mean? Karma, what did Koro-sensei write?" she tried breaking out of his hold, but he was much stronger than her and easily held her close to him. His devil horns and tail were out but not in a menacing fashion. His tail swung back and forth in a playful manner, showing that he was enjoying himself. All Manami could do was sigh to herself and remind him that they had to get to school. She was still very curious about what their teacher wrote, but she knew one of these days he would show her.

So despite the way her cheeks burned she walked the rest of the way with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and cupping their hands together. His sharp eyes were glaring at anyone that dared to look their way. He was putting his claim out there that she was his and nobody else's. This would have put off most people, but she found that she liked the way he acted. It was just so much like Karma to behave in such a manner. Waving him goodbye the two parted ways but in a few hours they would be reunited and tell each other the stories of their first days. They would wait to be together again and stay together until the end of time.


End file.
